


Set to Feel Reality rather than the Opposite

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set to Feel Reality rather than the Opposite

"You're an ass, you know. A real piece of work."  
Matt stared down at Allan, taking in every detail, as he so often did.  
"Yeah. I'm really so terrible that you can't keep your hands off me," the tanned boy replied, armed with his signature shit-eating grin. He slinked up Matt's body, crawling like some feral animal.  
"Well, I'm not the one who's-"  
Matt stipped talking to focus on Al grinding on him.  
"Sure, but you were the one who asked for this. Now be a good boy, and keep your hands," he grabbed Matt's wrists, "to yourself."  
Allan toyed with Matt, romancing him with his eyes as he made his way up Matt's neck, licking him, coming to a rest at his ear, taking a playful bite. Al licked Matt's bottom lip, not letting go of Matt's wrists, which all the while were offering no great resistance. Matt opened his mouth as Al shoved his tongue into his brother's mouth, seemingly trying to engulf Matt's very self. Matt would have moaned f he wasn't trying so hard to regulate his breathing. Remember: if you come first, the other one wins.  
Matt began to reach down to tey and grab his brother's hair, as if to try and pull him closer than they were even then. He was unsuccessful, and left with his mouth agape and tilted up in search of the lips that left his. Allan's attention shifted back to Matt's arms, though Matt really by this point wished he could focus on something else, a ways further down.  
Allan tied Matt's hands above his head with the preset rope left for occasions as these.  
Matt grew restless.  
"Come on, damn it. Let's go, alre-"  
"Shut up. Matt, shut up."  
By this time, Allan was done with the tying, curving his back to look down with hooded eyes at Matt. Matt pulled at the rope, bucking a bit to get Al's attention.  
"Come on. Let's get starte-"  
"Shut up."  
"Goddamnit, Al. Get a move on."  
At that, Al bent down to Matt's face, his arms on either side of Matt's head, using his breath to form a trail down from his temple to his jawline. The sensation made Matt shiver, thinking once more about how close the two of them really were.  
"Allan, please."  
"Well, if you're being so nice about it..." Al bit Matt, licking the bite and Matt's neck. Often, they got tired of their set structures, and Al set Matt to feel reality rather than the opposite. Matt moaned as he lolled Backed his head.  
"Damn, Al. Get to the..." a groan, "the good stuff," he moaned once more as Al lapped at one of his nipples. Al made his way downwards.  
"You know, you've gotten me thinking, Matt." "Do I come to you so often because you fucking think?"  
"Shut up. I got to figuring," he purred, "and maybe you're right. Maybe I do have a shit-eating grin. Or maybe..."  
Matt took this, gratefully, as his cue to get his legs up, and over Allan, who dug his nails into Matt as he licked Matt's ass. Matt released a sort of cross between an extended moan and a howl as Al's tongue danced in and out of his asshole.  
"Damn it, Al. This is the beat use of your damn motor mouth this far- shit."  
Al paused a second.  
"Don't remind me of that when I'm trying to eat your ass, dumb shit."  
"Don't fucking stop!" Matt yelled.  
Al continued to lick, blowing a bit on the area. Matt could do not much more than arch his and moan, shivering at the sensation. Al shoved his tongue in even further, not even realizing how he was leaving bright red scratches on Matt's sides as tried to pull Matt closer.  
Matt howled once more. Al suddenly left him, earning a glare from the blissful Matt - a glare that quickly melted away as Al licked Matt's cock, and took it all at once. It wasn't very long before Al's tongue and the heat rolling off of his mouth drove Matt beyond the edge. With a cry, Matt came, with Al, once again, just taking it in. After a while, Matt could only admit, "Damn. You may be so bad for me, but you sure are fucking good to me."  
"Sure. But shut up."  
With that, Al slunk back up, nose making a trail up Matt's torso, his neck, his ear.  
"You really have to learn to shut up."  
Without much warning, Al thrust himself into an unready Matt, who gagged a bit from the suddenness and extent of the act. With Al's pace, and the roughness of the thrusts, Matt's theoat soon grew hoarse. Al was already close when Matt popped up, so after just a small time of shoving himself on Matt, he came.  
Lazily, Al freed Matt and plopped down next to his brother.  
"We should do this more often."  
"Agreed."  
"Shut up, Matt."  
"At your pleasure."  
They rolled into a deep kiss, much less desperate than the others.


End file.
